Ganondorf true power (aka definitely not bias zelda fanboy wank)
'Sum'mary go play zelda, he the Demon king of Evil and will solo anything Powers and Stats Tier : '''[https://youtu.be/vZXnLyasmW4?t=6m53s absolutely not '''6-C], '''at least '''2-C '''even when weaken and without the triforce '''Name:' '''Ganondorf/Ganon '''Origin: '''made from the delusional mind of a fanboy called- I mean Legend of zelda series '''Gender: '''Male '''Age': 'Varies with each incarnation appearance, but is at least centuries old '''Classification: '''super beloved character that must be wank to god like so they hardly ever lose '''Powers and Abilities: '''everything his opponents has but better 'Attack Potency:multi universal 'https://youtu.be/yWLdAsr5Prw?t=2m3s made a full trifroce Cia is hoe twice even tho he his soul, wasn't fully complete, how is this multi universal, well Cia clearly the the guardian of multiple worlds and 12 trifroces (even tho we only shown 2 to exist) and each triforce is star level since demise definitely create a star and his own universe and blah blah complex assumption and scaling and illogical think and poof ganon still multi universal even when weaken also he said so himself he stronger then the goddesses who are planet- I mean also multi universal, despite never proving this statement and later beaten down by link and the gang 'Speed: 'Speed of Light '''as he can doge Light Arrows without even looking. Huh Light Arrows are not made of actual light, and are referring to Light magic ? nah im pretty sure it light, and is clearly going light speed/'Above infinity faster than Link who can travel with infinite speed in between worlds between realities '''Lifting Strength: triforce of power bruh Striking Strength: triforce of power let ignore the fact the triforce has never fully given it user god like stat boost or how ganondorf best feat is island level or the fact in his ganon form he is overpowered by minda riding wolflink Durability: is 'High Outerverse level' nothing can kill him but holy weapons, even said so himself, what that? No Limit Fallacy? that a silly thing meant to downplay characters since you can't handle ganondorf's power Stamina: '''unlimited '''Range: you can't truly escape him Standard Equipment: '''the triforce, that all he needs, even without it, he still wins '''Intelligence: ''' Omniscient''' beats cia, who is also surely Omniscient despite the fact she has to look at a magical glass blall to see stuff Weaknesses: '''holy weapons, nothing but holy weapons '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''laugh and solo you with simple magic Others '''Notable Victories: Bowser '''bowser [since let trust screwattack and not do simple factcheck ] '''superman wonder women doomdays beerus basically all of dragon ball and dc and marvel aku (despite being the same level as majora a demon that shown to be country level and stronger then ganon) but let also ignore that himself ''' '''doctor doom anyone from death battle except link everyone who lacks holy weapons 'Notable Losses: It is written only link can defeat ganon ' '''Inconclusive Matches: '''the battle wiki not accepting this *cough* *cough* WANK *cough**cough* Truth Category:Characters